Warding Off The Suitor
by ImagingThings
Summary: After the death of her father Bulma finds herself with a very persistent suitor. How will Vegeta react? VB


Ugh! Bulma Brief thought to herself when she heard the doorbell ring, she had no doubt who it was and it was someone she did not want to talk to, or even see.

It was a week after her father's funeral and already at the service had this random guy turned up and, to put it simple, proposed to her. Bulma had, in no gentle terms, explained that she had no desire to marry him seeing as she didn't know him at all and was in fact already married. Not that it had stopped the guy though; every day, except the day after the funeral which was a Sunday, he would come to her office to propose, every day she would turn him down – more often than not accompanied by throwing the nearest heavy object after him.

Today it was Saturday so Bulma had homed for a suitor-free day, unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. Growling she went to open the door, ready to smack the idiot across his face and yell a series of obscurities in his annoying little face. Someone beat her to it though, opening the door that is, not the rest.

"How can I help you?"

Came her husband's voice and she felt a tinge of nervousness running through her body; even though she was terribly annoyed with the dude didn't mean she wanted Vegeta to kill him, something he was capable of doing and could easily do in his jealousy.

"I have come to ask Bulma Briefs to be my wife."

Wow, that guy had some nerve. Not many people would dare to tell the Prince of all Saiyans that they intended to marry his wife, holding her breath Bulma waited for the outburst of rage which would surely come from her husband, it never came.

"I'm sorry. You're a little too late, she's already married. To me."

Vegeta's voice didn't even sound angry, more like overly polite and with a tinge of something overbearing in it; as if he was simply talking to a child, who had done something wrong without meaning to.

"Yeah. That's another thing." Came the man's voice. "I'm going to rescue her as well, from you. I know who you are; you're that monster who landed here in that pod thing all those years ago. You are nothing but a monster and Bulma Briefs deserve someone better than you."

"Really?" Vegeta's voice sounded almost amusing, "does she? That's odd; if you really cared so much about Bulma surely you would have come to rescue her from her terrible Saiyan husband long ago and not waiting until her father had passed away. Until she was fully the owner of Capsule Corporations. But tell me this; what do you see when you look at her?"

Bulma, who was now almost at the door to the entrance hall stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her husband's question. What did he mean?

"What do I see when I look at Bulma Briefs?" the man's voice was oozing with self confidence as he answered the question. "I see wealth. I see the richest woman on Earth. I see the owner of Capsule Corporations."

Bulma wasn't surprised at all; she had suspected all the time that the guy really didn't care about her, only her money.

"That's not what I see."

For a stranger Vegeta's voice would sound terribly cold and deadly calm. Bulma, however, knew better. She knew that every emotion was hidden within her husband's voice.

"And you claim to be a worthy husband of Bulma Briefs? When you can't even see all that."

That guy just refused to give up, how stupid was it legal to be? Deciding she might as well see how Vegeta would handle this Bulma silently kneeled down and peeped through the keyhole. Waiting for Vegeta's retort which she knew would come.

"I see a woman."

So that was his reply. Well, she was aware he wasn't exactly the most romantic type around, but telling someone hell bend on marrying her that what he saw in her was 'a woman' was perhaps not the best thing to do.

"I see a woman who's bright and beautiful. A woman who will do whatever she can to help protect Earth despite lacking the physical strength to do so. A woman who remains loyal to her friends even to dead. A woman who was willing to allow the guy who had caused the demise of so many innocent people to crash at her place, even helping him to become stronger, trusting that he would use his strength to defend Earth, not destroy it. But most importantly I see the woman who manages to get the person who had claimed for so long that he had no emotions, no heart, to let her in. The woman who saw right through his tough exterior and saw the man underneath. All of this," he gestured with his arms to the vast CC compounds, "I don't care about any of this. For all I care we could be living in a shabby old shed in the middle of nowhere that would be fine as long as we were together and had our children with us. You claim to care about her but she would never be anything but a trophy wife to you. I, on the other hand, love her not her wealth."

"And I love Vegeta." Bulma said, stepping through the door and crossed the hall to stand by her husband's side. "So if you could be so kind to leave and never come back that would be very considerate of you."

Smiling Bulma slipped an arm around her husband's back, feeling his arms wrap around her as well. Together they stood and watched the would-be suitor stalk away with angry steps. Bulma had a feeling that would really made him angry was not so much the fact that she had turned him down but rather the fact that Vegeta the, in his mind, cruel person with no heart, had lectured him about what love really was.


End file.
